That Kissing Thing
by Anna Lane
Summary: Two kisses. Two guys. Two chapters. Chloe talks to Alek, thinking there may be a loophole to kissing humans. Alek desperately tries to convince her she doesn't need a loophole with some kisses of his own. But as it turns out, there IS a loophole, and Chloe and Brian take full advantage of it. M for safety. CH1- Chloe/Alek CH2-Chloe/Brian
1. Alek

**A/N: This is a story with two pairings, but since the ultimate one is Chloe/Brian, that is how I categorized it. For those of you guys who are all Chalek, all the time, you may not want to read chapter two, and for those of you who love Brian (Like me, honestly), you'll have to bear with me until Chapter 2 is up! I'd love to hear all your criticisms, advice, etc. Reviews make my stories update faster. It's some strange tech thing :p**

"You might as well walk with me if you're going to stalk me like this." Chloe called up to the roof of the building to her right. It was a dark day and the streets were wet. Few people were walking around. No one wanted to be caught in the forecasted rain.

Alek jumped down, landing easily and striding toward her. "I'm not following you. I'm protecting you. You may remember the crazy man who pushed you off a multiple story building to your death?" She rolled her eyes. Really, what could you say to that? He had a point. Not that she would admit it. He continued, "I'm here to make sure you don't lose another life, and" he paused, "as difficult as it's proving to be, refrain from taking one of your lives on my own."

Chloe huffed indignantly. "And you wonder why you don't have a date to homecoming."

"I don't have a date because I can't kiss a human, or they'll die. But, then again, you know that already."

If Chloe didn't have so many questions, she would have called him an arrogant asshole and warned him to back the hell off. But, the situation being what it was, she held her tongue. After a few minutes of walking, she finally got up the courage to ask something. "So, about that kissing thing…Does it have to be on the lips, or can I not even kiss someone on the cheek or—"

He spun her into an empty alley and held her against the wall. "You can't keep seeing him, Chloe. It's too dangerous." He had to lean down to look her in the eyes. His were intense, and his pupils had changed to slits with his anger.

"It's—not that! Don't you think I deserve to know? It's my life now!" She tried to push off from the wall, but he held her firm.

"Maybe you just need convincing." He leaned closer and sniffed the side of her neck. He groaned. "You smell so good, Chloe." He nuzzled the side of her face with his own.

He moved to kiss her mouth, and Chloe was so shocked she couldn't react at first. Not until his lips met hers and they forcefully kneaded and tugged at hers. She gasped unintentionally and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He tickled the roof of her mouth, played his tongue against her own, and silently encouraged her to kiss him back.

Before she was completely aware of what she was doing, her hands were in his hair, holding him tighter to her face. His hair was even softer than it looked and surprisingly silky.

She lost track of time, and only came back when she realized his hands were slowly sliding under her shirt and caressing bare skin, sending her shivers. In an alley. With Alek.

Her hands fell from his hair, and she stopped leaning into him. It was a few seconds before he recognized her stillness and he stopped. He pulled away and looked at her, confusion in his eyes, and seeming a little dazed.

"Chloe?" he asked, before he read the look on her face. He suddenly looked frustrated and pained. His hands moved to her shoulders, "He can't make you feel like I can, Chloe."

He leaned in to kiss her again, to prove it to her, but she turned her head to the side. It didn't seem to affect him too much, though.

Instead of kissing her mouth, he moved to her neck. He started off gentler than he had at her mouth, soft touches of lips and tongue that gave her goosebumps, but then as he went on the kissing, sucking, nipping grew harder than it had ever been at her mouth.

She couldn't help but gasp as he nipped a particularly sensitive spot just at the base of her neck. He noticed, of course, and set to work sucking and licking and biting that spot until her knees felt weak and she pressed into him despite herself.

He pulled back and looked at her in triumph. "I knew you wanted me." He was leaning in to kiss her again, but before he got close she pushed him away as hard as she could and he stumbled back, more in surprise, she figured, than because of her strength.

She took off running to her home as fast as she could. She didn't look back once. It had started to drizzle.


	2. Brian

** A/N: I realize this won't get many hits, considering they canceled the series! But even if you're just a guest, I'd love a review to hear what you think. This is my Chloe/Brian chapter, in which she thinks she's found a way around the locking lips obstacle.  
**

Valentina sat on the branch, looking at her nails. She did her fair share on the protection detail for Chloe, and even though she was looking at her nails, her ears were straining to hear some sound out of the ordinary.

But she hadn't heard a thing. She never did. It turned out Chloe was pretty boring, except for when she openly disobeyed her, she thought. Her own daughter didn't even have the balls to do that, and Valentina liked to tell herself she'd trained a kick-ass daughter.

All of a sudden she heard a rustle in the grass. She perched on her branch, eyes easily finding her target in the dark. Her claws were out, and she was ready to pounce on Chloe's midnight visitor and rip his throat out. She was about to do just that when she saw a face. It was so shocking she had to sit back for a breath. She recovered quickly, and leaned forward. Turned out Chloe wasn't so boring after all. Valentina would see where this little visit went—she was curious.

Her eyes flew open and she felt them change to accommodate the darkness. Why they were open, she wasn't sure yet. She _had _been dreaming peacefully about a shirtless Zac Efron and Ashton Kutcher fighting over her, and she was leaning towards Ashton, but to be honest, the shirtlessness was more than tempting her.

But that dream was over—unfortunately, and she didn't know why. She didn't know why she was staring at her dark room, seeing everything way too clearly, instead of having her nice dream. That is, until she heard the sound that woke her up in the first place. A startling clinking noise.

It was coming from her window. She gasped. She knew what this was. She'd read about it, and seen it on movies, had probably fantasized about it a million times in seventh grade. Someone was throwing rocks at her window at 2 in the morning. She ran to it and quickly opened it—just in time for another rock to go sailing at her face. "Ouch!" She cried out.

"Sorry!" She heard a whisper from below.

She was too annoyed at Alek to tell him it was okay, instead she just looked down to see the dark figure moving closer to her house. She seriously considered calling the police—after all, he was kind of annoying, but she dismissed the thought. He was probably only here to watch over her and got bored. She unlatched the fire latter at the foot of her window sill. It was red, and her mom had gotten it for her when she was only three, never expecting that someday it might be used to let strange boys climb up it to her bedroom. Though to be fair, neither had Chloe.

She dropped the bundle of coiled metal rungs and chain out of her window, letting gravity unfurl it for her. It made so much noise going down she flinched, but her mom's room was on the other side of the house, and it wasn't likely she heard. She heard an 'ouch' as the bottom made contact with a head. "Sorry!" She whispered, then, "Climb up!"

Alek made quick work of the ladder, but that wasn't what shocked her. What shocked her was that it wasn't Alek. "Brian?!" She gasped.

He paused in the middle of smiling at her to frown. "You were expecting someone else?"

"Amy!" She answered quickly, and heaved a sigh of relief when he started smiling at her again, buying her lie.

"It's dark in here." He said, messing with his phone until finally he set it down on the bed. It was still glowing—flashlight app, she figured.

"Well, yeah it's dark!" She laughed. "It's the middle of the night!" She sobered, and sighed. "You shouldn't be here." Especially when someone is bound to come busting in from outside at any moment. _Unless maybe Jasmine is on duty_, she thought hopefully, Jasmine was a friend and would know when to give her privacy.

"Yeah, but you're up, and I'm up-"

"Only because you woke me up!" Chloe argued.

"Well, you seem pretty alert for someone who just woke up." He reasoned.

Chloe rolled her eyes. It was a cat thing. She loved the night now, but fortunately for her falling asleep at the drop of a hat also seemed to be a cat thing, because she hadn't had a problem sleeping at night. Or in Mrs. Knoodules biology class. "Ever consider you almost gave me a heart attack?"

He stepped closer to her and took her shoulders in his big hands. "I'm sorry." His sweet eyes mesmerized her, and she almost didn't notice that his face had been inching closer to hers. Almost.

She pulled away. She turned to him, and her expression was pained. She was about to come up with something, anything, to get him out of here when she caught him starring. She suddenly realized what she was wearing. It was her favorite nightgown—from when she was thirteen. It was too tight across the chest, and it barely covered a fourth of her thighs. "Brian—"

"I don't want to be just friends." He said suddenly, pulling her closer. She turned her head away from him. "I don't want to drive away my only friend, either, but I know there's something between us, and I can't ignore it, Chloe." He put one hand on the side of her face and looked into her eyes. He moved closer, God, even his breath smelled minty sweet.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I want to be with you, but I can't." Chloe groaned, and tried to pull away, but he held fast.

"Can't what?" He asked, still holding her shoulders in a strong, yet oddly gentle grip.

"I can't kiss you!" She said, sighing.

He laughed. "You're mouth looks okay to me." She shook her head, but before she could say anything, he asked, "Do you not know how, because I'd be happy to teach—" she pushed him and he laughed again. "Do you have a disease, or something?"

"No!" She said, indignantly.

"Then what is it?" He whispered, his lips brushing against her ear as he leaned closer into her, and she forgot to pull away. He drew back and, seeing the stubborn expression on her face, said, "Okay, you won't tell me. Yet. But can I kiss you?" He saw the doubt in her eyes, and took his opportunity. He leaned in close, and she felt his light stubble softly scrape her neck. "Is there something wrong with your neck, too?" He asked, but before she answered, he was kissing her neck

Goosebumps broke out all over her body and all of a sudden the air conditioning was too cold, and he was too warm. She didn't know if it was lack of sleep, or the excitement that came with the night that made her forget herself, but she did. She let him kiss her neck. All right, she could do this. As long as she didn't kiss him, or claw him, it should be okay.

But that was easier said than done as his mouth opened and she felt his warm wet tongue trail up her neck to her ear. He sucked her lobe, and gave it a quick bite before moving back down to her neck. His arms wrapped around her thin waist easily and he pressed her closer.

It didn't feel good in the scary way it had with Alek, it just felt sweet. So sweet it made her loose her breath, and her mind, as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. He groaned, and it vibrated across her neck, and she gasped out.

He moved up and looked into her face. It took all of her willpower not to grab him by the ears and kiss him, her own lips aching to feel his, to do _something._

He smiled a very male smile at her and didn't even try to kiss her again. He just moved to the other side of her neck. His hands slid from her shoulders to her butt. He lifted her up and onto the bed, where he laid them both down, all the while gently working on her neck. He was opening and closing his mouth, sucking slightly, occasionally stopping to scrape her skin lightly with his teeth, his stubble rubbing against her in a way that felt intimate all by itself.

He sucked a little harder and Chloe moaned his name and arched up into him. She felt his hands slid down her waist and past her butt to the tops of her thighs, where he pulled her thing nightgown up until both his hands were feeling her, seductively and slowly moving to her breasts. He traced her stomach, loving the way she was shaking and how soft the skin felt under his fingers.

His mouth had moved down to her collarbone as his hands finally cupped both breasts. He tugged and pinched lightly. He rubbed and caressed so insistently she was writhing. She had one of his legs between her own, and had started to arch into it, shamelessly, almost unaware of her actions, too worked up to really be embarrassed.

She moved her own hands lower from where they'd been smoothing over the lines of his muscled stomach, but he pulled away before she got there. He looked at her, and his eyes were dark with desire. She wondered if hers were, too. He moved up her body until his face was above hers, and both of his knees trapped her waist. His elbows were on either side of her head, and she feared for just a moment he would kiss her. Instead he moved one hand to caress her cheek. "I'm waiting until you can kiss me back, Chloe, and I won't give up." He kissed her on the forehead and was off of her and her bed and out the window before she could blink.

She was still lying in the same position, staring at her ceiling, when her alarm rang. She sighed.


End file.
